


Back to the shadows

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il sole invade la stanza quello è un angolo normale, ma i suoi occhi continuano a fissarsi lì ogni volta. È una dannata normalissima intersezione tra due pareti. Perché è così normale?<br/>---<br/>Slash, se ce lo vedete (cosa che a me farebbe molto piacere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the shadows

**Back to the shadows**  
 

_I'd die to be where you are,_

_I tried to be where you are._

  
John comincia a prestare attenzione all'angolo buio della sua stanza, quello che di notte non viene mai illuminato dalla luce della luna perché è vicino alla finestra.   
Quando il sole invade la stanza quello è un angolo normale, ma i suoi occhi continuano a fissarsi lì ogni volta. È una dannata normalissima intersezione tra due pareti. Perché è così normale?   
John l'ha studiata da diverse angolazioni, ha bussato con le nocche cercando qualcosa -  _qualsiasi_  cosa. Ci  _deve_  essere qualcosa.  
Perché quello è l'angolo che ogni mattina assorbe Sherlock tra le pieghe di una carta da parati malamente incollata e lui deve essere lì da qualche parte.  
In un punto imprecisato della notte il fragile fantasma di Sherlock gli scivola fra le dita e si dissolve in quell'ombra ed è come se si buttasse di nuovo e morisse ancora e ancora. E John prova l'irresistibile desiderio di salire sul tetto del 221B e gettarsi, per raggiungerlo ovunque lui sia.  
Notte dopo notte si chiede se sarebbe potuto essere tutto diverso, perché Sherlock si porta via ogni volta la cosa più importante. Il cuore di John.  
E John non può fare altro che andare a raggomitolarsi al buio contro la fredda parete sperando che una notte l'ombra implacabile lo accolga.  
 _Ci sto provando, Sherlock._  
Sperando che per una volta – una sola dannata volta – dietro le palpebre chiuse ci sia il suo viso e non la realtà.

_I feel you slipping away._

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest "I'd die to be where you are" indetto da Stareem sul forum di efp.


End file.
